tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Percy the Snowman (magazine story)
Percy the Snowman is a magazine story illustrated using images from the television series. Plot One cold day, the Fat Controller gives Thomas the special task of taking him to turn on the Christmas tree lights in the Town Square after he has finished all of his other jobs. Thomas is very excited and speeds off to his first job. On his way, he meets a glum-looking Percy. He is upset at not being given the special task of taking the Fat Controller to switch on the lights as he had already finished his jobs. Thomas does not like seeing Percy upset and agrees to share his special with him. Percy is delighted and warns Thomas to be careful as working in the snow can be tricky. Thomas says that he knows what to do and tells Percy to wait for him in the siding. Thomas goes to the docks where he is coupled to some trucks. He then rattles down the track next to Percy's siding. This causes snow to fly up and land on Percy who shouts to warn Thomas to slow down, but Thomas is going too fast to hear. Next Thomas collects milk churns from Farmer McColl's Farm. On his way back from the dairy, Thomas sprays snow all over Percy again. By now, Percy is completely covered in snow, but Thomas does not notice and carries on. When Thomas finishes all of his jobs, he returns to the siding, but he cannot see Percy anywhere. Then Gordon whizzes past with the express and covers a nearby bush with snow. Thomas wonders if he had done the same to Percy earlier. Thomas then spies a Percy-shaped mound of snow. Then a small drift falls and reveals Percy's face. Thomas tells Percy that it is time to go, but Percy cannot go anywhere as his boiler had gone out. Thomas promises Percy that he will still get to share the special and he races off to Knapford. At Knapford, Thomas suggests to the Fat Controller, who is dressed as Father Christmas, that since Percy cannot join them, they should take the special to Percy. The Fat Controller agrees and Thomas takes the Fat Controller to the Town Square to turn the lights on. Then the children board Annie and Clarabel. Percy is delighted when Thomas arrives with the children. Thomas declares that Percy is a snowman and the children gather round him. Characters * Thomas * Percy * Sir Topham Hatt * Gordon (does not speak) * Edward (cameo) * Annie and Clarabel (mentioned) * Farmer McColl (mentioned) Trivia * This story is based on the fifteenth series episode of the same name. Goofs * Gordon is said to whizz past with the express, but he is on Thomas' line. This is because the image is edited. * Percy's face is said to be revealed after Gordon passes, but it is never covered up. Gallery File:PercytheSnowman(magazinestory)1.png File:PercytheSnowman(magazinestory)2.png|Thomas and Percy File:PercytheSnowman(magazinestory)3.png File:PercytheSnowman(magazinestory)4.png File:PercytheSnowman(magazinestory)5.png File:PercytheSnowman(magazinestory)6.png File:PercytheSnowman(magazinestory)7.png Category:Magazine stories Category:Magazine and Annual adaptations